Hands-On Learning
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Does Hermione have the courage to fulfill one of her fantasies with Ron? Can Ron follow her lead?
1. Hermione

**Hands-On Learning**

* * *

**Chapter 01 - Hermione**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Originally published on March 8, 2020

* * *

Her foot was tapping impatiently, despite the steady shiver of nerves running up and down her back.

She glanced first to her left, then her right, checking for the thousandth time that there was no one around. She had purposely picked the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match to execute her plan, knowing the castle would be emptied.

She'd once been accused of being a scarlet woman, and for the first time in her life, she felt as though it was warranted.

And she didn't care, not one bit.

Ironically, it was her accuser's youngest son who was the target of her... corruption.

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink and she licked her lips, imagining what was going to happen in mere minutes. She leaned back against the worn cushion and let out a slow breath, attempting to calm the hammering of her heart.

Was she really going through with it?

To distract herself, she surveyed the library from her spot. It was her favourite seat in her favourite place in Hogwarts, hidden away in the far back corner, amongst books covered in a thick layer of dust.

Next to her settee was a small table where her bag and supplies sat. She had been working diligently for a while—NEWTs weren't that far away—until she couldn't concentrate any further. If Ron only knew how easily he could distract her!

The silence was broken by the familiar creak of the heavy wooden library doors. She craned her neck and saw a flash of red hair, causing a pleasant flutter in her stomach. She missed him so much during their separation, despite his almost monthly visits.

His approach was obvious, his footfalls echoing in the cavernous quiet of the library. Hermione took a moment just to watch him, his too tight uniform stretched across his broad shoulders, sleeves rolled up exposing his freckled forearms.

Ron stopped, a puzzled look on his face as he stared directly at her.

"Hermione?"

His hoarse whisper was met with silence as she continued gazing at him.

He stepped over to the desk and looked down. "This is her stuff," he said to himself. "Where is she? I promised Ginny we'd go watch her play. Hermione's note told me to meet her here."

He peered around the corner, greeted by more books, but no girlfriend. Hermione couldn't help but notice how good his arse looked in his old trousers.

He turned back to the couch and peered at it, sensing something was amiss. His eyes narrowed, as if she'd suddenly appear.

"Ron?"

He didn't respond.

"Good, it's working," Hermione said loudly.

Still no response. Hermione's lips curled up slowly, her plan about to come to fruition. She picked up her wand and made a few complicated movements.

The air shimmered for a split second, before revealing the brunette witch.

Ron leaped backwards and gasped. "Bloody hell, love!"

She giggled at the expression on his face, before jumping up from her seat and flinging herself into his open arms. He lifted her up, and their lips collided, mouths slightly open, hungry for one another. Hermione moaned as Ron sucked on her plump bottom lip, her hands tangled in his fiery locks.

They pulled away, chests heaving.

"Missed you," Ron said between breaths.

"Oh Ron, me too!"

Their eyes met. "Just a few months more, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "I can't wait. As much as I love school, I miss you, and Harry, and everyone. Mostly, I just want to start my life outside of school—with you."

He gripped her tighter and held her close for a moment, before reluctantly setting her back down on her feet. She grasped his hand and led him to the sofa. Ron dropped down onto the middle and slung his long arm along the top.

As he got settled, Hermione again repeated the series of wand movements. If anyone was looking, the young couple would have disappeared, unable to be seen or heard.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged as she took a seat next to him, his arm pulling her to him. "Privacy."

"Erm, alright." He looked at her strangely. "There's no one here."

"I don't want to get caught."

"Oh, is that why you asked me to wear my uniform? Did someone complain to McGonagall? I swear I didn't know George had charmed my Wheezes robes to start shouting about the latest products during my last visit."

Her cheeks flushed. "No, it wasn't because of that."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "What's going through that big brain of yours?"

Now was her chance to be bold. She just hoped he wouldn't laugh at her.

She shifted in her seat, leaning against the armrest, his arm loose around her. "I asked you to wear the school robes because I was hoping you would help me with something."

His copper eyebrows furrowed. "Of course, but what does that have to do with my uniform?"

She tried to swallow; her mouth suddenly dry. Her voice dropped, timid. "Well, you see... I... I have... I have... this fantasy."

Ron's eyes immediately went wide and he pulled her close again. "Go on."

"I used to sit here sometimes when I was done my work, and daydream about you. How good you looked in your uniform and how badly I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?"

"Wanted to touch you. Wanted to feel you." She paused and gulped hard, opening her eyes to stare intensely at his, doing her best to mask her vulnerability. "How I wanted to... control you."

His mouth dropped open, the milliseconds feeling like hours to Hermione.

"Say something!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Really?" She asked, flabbergasted. She'd been expecting a much different reaction.

"Oh, yes. Do you... do you know how many times I've wanked to bossy Hermione?"

She glanced down and could see a prominent bulge straining against his trousers. She couldn't help but reach out and slowly run a fingertip along his length, causing him to jump slightly.

"Mmmm," she groaned. "I have a very specific fantasy, in fact. I think you're going to like it. Do I have your permission?"

Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Fuck, do whatever you want." He began to reach for his belt buckle, but she promptly slapped his hand away and placed her own hand on his chest.

"You won't do anything unless you're told. Understood?" She felt a surge throughout her whole body with her commanding words.

"Yes."

"It would always start like this, us sitting together here on this settee. In my dreams you would try to hide your arousal from me... but it was rather obvious."

She leaned into his chest, running her other hand up the inside of his thigh to his bulge, this time softly gripping him through the cloth. He let out a low groan. She felt how hard he was, constrained and now controlled.

By her.

The very thought of having her lanky, far stronger, ginger-haired boyfriend at her whim sent a shudder of electricity right to her core.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes afire with want. Her eyes never leaving his, she slid her fingers up to his zipper, pulling the tab agonizingly slowly, tooth-by-tooth until it was all the way down. Her slender fingers slid into the opening, one layer away from his bare flesh.

A dark spot of precum was already visible against his grey pants, showing her how much he was enjoying her fantasy.

She began stroking him again. "Have you figured it out yet? My fantasy?"

He shook his head, staring down at where her hand was. "Shite, keep that up. Feels fucking amazing."

She smirked and found the opening in the front of his underwear. Her fingertips grazed his hot skin, his low moan vibrating in his chest. She gently pulled him out through his fly, exposing him.

"What are you—"

"This was my fantasy, Ron. To feel you in my hands. To..." She stopped and blushed. "To get you off, here in the library."

"Are you joking? You really fantasized about wanking me here?"

She nodded before slowly stroking him, his long, thick cock standing proudly as her small hand ran up and down.

"Mmmm... I have to say, your...wand... is much bigger than I dreamed about. The books I read on human sexuality certainly didn't—"

"Hold on, you read sex books? Why am I not surprised? What else—"

"Quiet!"

She moved her hand from his chest and clamped it over his mouth, causing them both to groan at her sudden aggressiveness.

Hermione squirmed, her arousal growing as she continued her attentions on his hard cock. She slid her hand back down into his trousers, cupping his bollocks, before sliding her hand up, all the way to his large head in long, slow, deliberate motions. She could feel every throb and jerk as he thrust into her hand.

"Do you like seeing my hand around your cock?"

Ron nodded and mumbled something into her hand. His hand, which had been gripping her side, moved up to her breast.

"No touching yet!"

"Mmmph," was his only reply. He instantly let go and tucked his hand behind his head. He slumped, his legs spread wide, completely at her mercy.

She began to pick up the pace. Seeing his pale cock in the open as her small hand jerked him off, against the backdrop of his dark trousers, caused her another wave of arousal. She started grinding against his thigh, her breathing becoming faster. She leaned forward in anticipation.

"Fuck, touch me now!"

His arm snaked behind her back, down to her waist, pushing past the waistband of her skirt. He delved greedily into her damp knickers, his two long fingers finding her clit. He began rubbing in slow circles, causing her to cry out.

Her hand was erratic around his throbbing dick as they pleasured each other in the sacred confines of learning which surrounded them.

Hermione removed her hand from his mouth and tangled it in his hair, pulling his head back roughly. The cord of his neck was far too tempting; she couldn't help but run her tongue along it. He pressed into her heated core, drawing another wail of ecstasy.

Her hand was a blur now, up and down. "I want to hear you. I want you to scream my name."

"Fuck! Hermione! I'm so fucking close."

"Get your fingers in me," she begged. "Please, do it, love!"

His long digits entered her wet centre, plunging in and out. She let out a scream as she rode his hand. He was thrusting his hips wildly into her grip.

Hermione was far past the point of her normal decorum, lust and fantasy fueling her thoughts and words. "I want to see you spunk! I want to watch you get off from my hand."

This was too much for Ron to take. "Fuck, Hermione! Slow down, I... I'm fucking coming!"

Hermione, consumed by him, watched as rope after rope of thick spunk shot out of his cock, falling on his shirt, trousers, and covering her hand. Having her fantasy come to life drove her over the edge, aided by Ron's fingers.

"Roooooonnnnn!"

She managed to scream out as she convulsed, her vision darkening momentarily from the impact of her orgasm. She slumped against Ron, boneless. His harsh breaths gently rocked her. She felt him press a kiss into her bushy locks, and she smiled, satiated.

Their heartbeats slowed, nestled in their little cocoon. The minutes stretched out as they relaxed, blissful.

"I can see why the protective charms were needed. That was rather intense."

She looked up, still shy about the whole thing. "It wasn't too much?"

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life."

"That was so hot. Knowing I can cause that."

Ron laughed. "You've been causing it for years, you just didn't know it. You're welcome to cause that any time."

"Smug prat."

"But I'm glad..." he began haltingly. "I'm really glad that we can do these things, together. You know, learn and grow with each other. It's one of the things I love most about us, that we can be totally open and honest... finally."

She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly shining from his words. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

After a few more moments of closeness they managed to clean themselves up, and with the aid of a few spells, removed any trace if their activities.

The air shimmered once again, revealing the couple.

Hermione sighed, and went to gather up her books. "I suppose we should go down to the match now. Your sister will be disappointed if we're not there."

"Harry's there, so she probably won't even notice us." Ron suddenly froze, looking as if he was trying to figure something out in his head.

"Ron? What is it?"

He spoke slowly, delight blossoming across his face as he smiled. "Well, if everyone is at the match, the changing rooms will be empty."

"And?"

"Let me tell you about a little fantasy of my own..."


	2. Ron

**Hands-On Learning**

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Ron**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Originally published on April 30, 2020

* * *

Hermione pulled the library doors closed behind them, the thud of the heavy wood echoing down the empty corridor.

Ron was bouncing on his feet, still in awe that his fantasy was going to come true. Their hands clasped as they began a nerve-filled sprint toward the changing rooms near the pitch, taking every shortcut they could think of. Though the castle was mostly empty, they didn't want to get caught by a wayward student or spirit. The less questions, the better.

Halfway there, they were forced to duck behind a tapestry to avoid Nearly Headless Nick. Normally, Ron would stop for a chat with the amiable ghost, but life had its priorities!

He looked down at the brunette witch beside him in the cramped alcove, waggling his eyebrows at her and grinning, unable to hide his giddiness.

She couldn't help but return his wide, infectious smile. Her cheeks were still pink from the description of his fantasy, whispered urgently into her ear just before leaving the library.

She had clearly been taken aback at first, shocked at her starring role in his dreams. He'd chuckled at the surprised look on her face, though the tables were turned when she'd readily agreed.

Ron stealthily peered out from behind the heavy cloth, before squeezing her hand. "I think he's gone. Let's go."

Now that things were just within reach, Ron's strides grew longer, much to Hermione's annoyance as she was pulled along by his eagerness. Their heads were on a swivel, eyes peeled for anyone or anything that might spot the young couple racing toward their destination.

They ran down a corridor, finally making it to the side entrance that led to the changing rooms for the house teams. A stretch of open field stood in their way, the small building that was for the male team members just in view. The rumble of the roaring Quidditch match shook the stone walls, Luna's muffled commentary discernable amongst the noise.

They stopped and surveyed the distance to the building ahead.

"Shite, I wish we had Harry's cloak," he whispered.

She shot him a look of incredulity. "We don't even fit under it anymore, so it wouldn't be of much use."

"Well, we certainly can't apparate over there. Did you know?" Ron fired back, unable to keep a straight face.

She playfully shoved his shoulder. "Oh, shut it."

"Well, there's no choice really. We've just got to make a run for it and hope for the best."

Hermione gulped, but nodded.

Hand-in-hand, they sprinted toward their destination, a rare carefree moment for the couple.

As they reached the door, they took another look around for any nearby observers—they'd made it undetected. Both exuded a nervous energy from the rush of adrenaline, their hearts racing.

Ron's hands found her waist, and he leaned down to peck her lips. "Ready?"

She nodded her head before looking around again, paranoid they would be spotted. They weren't exactly anonymous among the student body.

"Ten minutes?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands.

Ron nodded. "If the match ends, just come get me straight away."

He entered to the familiar creak of the old door. The place had served as a sanctuary on many occasions, especially in sixth year when he wanted a few quiet moments to himself. He pushed aside those thoughts and focused on his favourite spot—the showers. A place where he'd spent a lot of time reflecting on his feelings for his bushy-haired best friend.

The tall redhead took a quick look around and poked his head into the washroom stalls, confirming he was truly alone. Benches ran down the middle of the room, the walls lined with separated spaces to hang equipment and uniforms.

"I'd better get a move on," he said quietly to himself, taking a deep breath before sitting down on a nearby bench and removing his shoes and socks. He stood and started to peel off his too-tight uniform. All the old feelings he had were returning, his thoughts drifting to Hermione as they always did.

Though they'd just had their fun in the library, the familiar stirrings had already begun, prompting him to hurry. He'd be devastated if the match ended early.

He placed his clothes in a disorderly pile on the bench before stepping over to the showers, stopping to grab a clean towel from the stack in the cupboard. He hung it on a nearby hook, knowing he'd need it later. Another deep breath and he entered the individual stall, letting the water run for a bit and heat up before moving into the spray.

He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. His red hair darkened and he ran a hand through it, pushing it out of his face. He took a minute to relax and enjoy the steamy water on his aching muscles. Though his fantasy dictated that he'd just been in a gruelling match, he had in reality been working long hours at the shop with George.

Shaking his head, all thoughts left him, only to be replaced by his memories of what had just happened in the library, the feeling of Hermione's hand wrapped around him causing a surge of arousal. He reached up and braced one hand against the wall, his other hand drifting down to his hardening cock. He stroked it leisurely, Hermione's face invading his thoughts. He moaned quietly, increasing the pace of his stroking.

Now he was ready to have his fantasy come true, his thoughts transporting him back a couple of years. Being in the shower in the locker room, wanking over Hermione was a familiar scenario. He would imagine what it would feel like to have her body against his, what it would feel like to kiss her, and to taste her…

The squeak of the entrance door broke him out of his daydream. He strained to hear who it might be and called out, remembering to role play the scenario he'd described to Hermione.

"Harry, that you, mate? You forget something?"

When there was no answer, he turned off the tap in the shower and shook the excess water out of his hair, before snaking his arm out and grabbing the towel, tying it around his waist.

As he rounded the corner, he addressed his friend. "Harry, how come you didn't…Her…Hermione?"

She was straddling one of the benches, the top few buttons of her shirt now unbuttoned. She was eyeing him up and down, a salacious smirk on her lips.

Ron's jaw dropped and his mind blanked. "You… you're not supposed to be in here."

She stared at him, but didn't move. "I could leave if you'd like."

"NO! Don't do that." He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. "Why are you in here?"

She licked her lips. "I just wanted to tell you how incredibly proud of you I am. You were brilliant in the match today."

"Th… thanks."

"In fact, you were so good, I think you deserve a reward."

"I do?"

She eyed him up and down again, her eyes fixed on his bare chest. He suddenly realized he was only in a towel and tried to cover himself up. Hermione's smile widened and she pointed a finger at him, gesturing for him to come closer, before patting the space in front of her.

He sat down, awkwardly tugging the towel under himself. She leaned forward, placing a hand on each of his bare shoulders. He caught a hint of her cleavage, and that was enough to send another shock of arousal through his body. She moved toward him, his eyes closing in anticipation. Her warm breath tickled his ear, causing him to shiver despite the warmth in the room.

"I'm your reward, Ron."

His eyes snapped open, searching hers. She gave a slight nod, and that was all he needed. He crushed his lips to hers, his hands tangling in her hair. Hermione whimpered as he deepened the kiss.

She laced her arms around his neck and pulled him forward, until he was on top of her. His mouth ravaged hers, their kisses heated and hungry, before he moved down, nibbling and licking her neck. She was intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough.

"Oh, Ron, more please!"

He looked up, his eyes dark, and kissed the hollow of her neck, before tracing a wet line down her chest. He looked up again, then looked down to her tits. "Can I—"

"Anything you want."

"Fuck," he moaned, before he grasped at the opening of her shirt, tugging it aside in desperation and exposing her.

"Holy shite, no bra?"

"No."

He immediately took a pert nipple in his mouth, his large hand cupping her other breast, causing her to whimper in delight.

"Yes, touch me. I've been waiting for so long."

She mewled as he alternated between her tits, paying them equal attention and driving her into a frenzy. He continued further downward, exposing more skin as he pulled her shirt open and kissed a line down her slight belly.

He looked up at her, his eyes pleading. "Wanna taste you."

She nodded her assent as he broke out in a huge smile and licked his lips, eagerly lifting her bum and pushing her skirt up around her waist, revealing her wetness to him.

He looked like every wish of his had come true. "No knickers either? Fucking brilliant!"

Before she could respond, she let out a scream as he buried his face between her legs, kissing and licking her everywhere. His face brushed against her brown curls as his tongue found all of her best spots.

She pulled her legs, which had been splayed on either side of the bench, up and around his broad shoulders to bring him closer. Her hands delved into his damp red hair as he nipped at her inner thighs, before going back to her centre.

He could feel her squirming against him, practically humping his face as he tasted her, again and again. It was better than he ever could have imagined, her cries for more echoing off the walls. He was rock hard, but wanted to pour all of his energy into her pleasure.

"Oh, Ron! Yes!"

Her want only spurred him on, his mouth working its magic. His hands reached for her heaving chest, his thumbs brushing over her aroused nipples, causing another yelp and more squirms from her.

"Yes! Fuck, I'm close. More, please!"

Her hand slipped between her legs, rubbing circles against her clit as he lapped at her desperately, unable to get enough.

Her mouth gaped open in a soundless scream as she hit her peak, pushing herself into his tongue, riding out her orgasm with a shudder before her legs fell back down, her body boneless.

Ron pressed a kiss to her thigh, resting against it.

Though both were panting heavily, Hermione wasn't finished quite yet. "Lay back!"

"Fuck, this wasn't part of my fantasy—"

"Sometimes reality is better."

He obliged and sat up, before laying down on his back. She slid off the bench and stood up on wobbly legs, greeted by the sight of his painfully obvious arousal, only barely covered by the towel. She threw aside the material and straddled him, lowering herself onto his cock.

They both groaned as he filled her. Ron knew she didn't have much energy left after the explosive orgasm she'd just experienced, so he pulled her down against him, rapidly thrusting up into her.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good," she whispered. "Keep pounding me, love."

"Shite, not gonna last long." He increased the pace of his thrusts, filling her over and over, his arms embracing her tightly. "I used to wank to you in that very shower, imagining all the ways I wanted you."

"You have me, love."

That was all he needed. His body shook and his vision blurred as he let out a primal roar and emptied himself inside of her.

They lay together on the bench, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest as they both worked to catch their breath. After a few moments, she started playing with the curly ginger hairs splayed across his solid chest.

"I'm sorry, you know."

"Sorry for what?"

"It's silly," she looked up and their eyes met, shame evident on her face. "I'm sorry that you had to fantasize about getting the kind of praise you always deserved, especially from me. I was so afraid that if I showed you how wonderful I thought you were, you'd have known how much I fancied you."

His fingers gently ran through her curls, calming her. "I know, there were so many times I held back from just screaming out what you meant to me, but not anymore. That's in the past."

She nodded and peppered his chest with soft kisses, as his fingers traced patterns on the cloth of her shirt. After a moment, he spoke up again.

"It's kind of funny though, both of our fantasies were about getting the other off, not ourselves. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"How romantic," Hermione deadpanned.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, just as the rumble from the pitch seemed to reach a swell.

"Guess we'd better go."

The young couple untangled themselves and quickly cleaned up. Since Ron was already naked, he jumped in the shower for a moment to wash up, before applying a quick body drying spell and getting back into his old uniform. Hermione was leaning against the wall, watching each of his movements with much interest.

Ron looked up and flushed. Stepping forward, he grabbed her hand. "C'mon, you perv."

They exited the changing rooms and could see the steady stream of students heading back to the castle, chants of "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" ringing in the air. They tried to nonchalantly slip into the crowd, pretending to look for Harry.

"There you are!" They turned to see their best friend and Ginny striding toward them. Harry's arm was slung around his girlfriend's shoulders and his face was filled with immense pride. "We've been looking for you. How come you didn't come find me in the stands?"

"Oh, well, Hermione needed to study a bit longer, so we just snuck in and watched from the entrance. Didn't want to bother anyone."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and Harry smirked.

"Oh, right." He squeezed Ginny's shoulders, his eyes lighting up. "She made an incredible catch, didn't she?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but grinned, tickling Harry's ribs. "My number one fan."

"Yes!" Ron agreed quickly, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Just an amazing catch."

"I don't know, Ron. I thought it was pretty routine. The snitch was just sitting there, so I grabbed it."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant. Amazingly average."

After a second of awkward silence, his sister piped up again.

"Ron, why is your hair wet? Was it raining in the library?"


End file.
